ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Milton (TV series)
Milton Get's Freaking (also known as Milton) is an American martial arts Sitcom created by Jim O'Doherty that premiered Disney Channel, Disney Channel ABC & CTV Canada on June 5. 2015 to Presents, The series is a Spin-off of ''Kickin it, Starring Dylan Riley Synder reprising his role as Milton Krupnick . 3 November, 2015 it was announced on Veronica Merrell Twitter page that Disney XD,on Multi-Camera. Main Characters * '''Dylan Riley Snyder as Milton Krupnick * Christina Grimmie as Alison Krupnick (2015-2016) * Veronica Merrell as Carly Robbins (2016-) * Reed Alexander as Truman * TBA''' as Cole''' * Jeremy Shada as Robert Krupnick (Brothers Milton) * Katie Silverman as Stacy Krupnick Special Guest Stars * S'abrina Carpenter as Maya Hart (The Frankenstein)' * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus (The Frankenstein) * Leo Howard as Jack Brewer (Dojo Gets Small City) * Olivia Holt as Kim Crawford (Dojo Gets Small City) * Penn & Teller as Himself (The Magic Show) * Alex Christian Jones as Eddie (Thanksgiving for Day) * Bryne Offutt as Milton's Dad (Back to Family) Death of Christina Grimmie Police are investigating the tragic death of Christina Grimmie, who was shot dead at age 22 A new character, portrayed by Veronica Merrell. Near the end of production of the Second season. Filmed February 2016. In Memory of Christina Grimmie (1994-2016) Third season and cancellation who had performed the same role in the final season of Merrell's sitcom, The Love Daughters (2013-2015) on NBC. Filming NBC Studios Filming for the first season began in December 2014 and wrapped until January 31. 2015. The show debuted on Disney Channel & Disney XD on June 5. 2015 to December 3, 2015. Filming for season 2 began in Feburary 2016 and wrapped in March 2016. The second season aired on March 18, 2016 and ended on Presents. Crossovers On October 2 and 4, 2015, seven Disney Channel series featured crossover appearances with each other. The crossover appearances took place among Jessie, Girl Meets World, I Didn't Do It, K.C. Undercover, Best Friends Whenever, Austin & Ally, Milton, ''and ''Liv and Maddie. The unifying theme for the crossover appearances was a haunted house attraction that was part of New York City's Central Park Spooktacular celebration; it also involved the same mysterious masked character appearing on each of the programs. The crossovers involved two characters from each show appearing at the Central Park Spooktacular with the characters of the show that they were appearing on See also: Bizaardvark § Lost Los Angeles, K.C. Undercover § Lost Los Angeles, and Best Friends Whenever § Lost Los Angeles The episode "Gets to L.A." is part of a crossover with Bizaardvark, K.C. Undercover, and Best Friends Whenever ''set in Los Angeles. It features DeVore Ledridge as Amalie Duckworth, Jake Paul as Dirk Mann, Kadeem Hardison as Craig Cooper, Landry Bender as Cyd Ripley, Lauren Taylor as Shelby Marcus. Episodes '''Season 1 # Pilot (05/06/15) # Back To Family (05/06/15) # Sweet Man (06/06/15) # Jerry's Returns (12/06/15) # Classroom Karate (19/06/15) # Make Your Fast Food (01/07/15) # Allison Meets Kristine (08/07/15) # What Know or You Idiot (15/07/15) # Bad Girl (22/07/15) # The Shooping (29/07/15) # The Magic Show (10/08/15) # Get Job Dentist (18/08/15) # The Movie Theater (04/09/15) # Guys Going to Party (11/09/15) # Dojo gets Small city (14/09/15) # The Frankenstein (02/10/15) # Brother Day (08/10/15) # Bad Hair Female (16/10/15) # Thanksgiving For Day (04/11/15) # Cole Saves The Karate (11/11/15) # Christmas Time (04/12/15) # First House (04/01/16) # Episodes 80s Year (12/01/16) Season 2 # The Watching (18/03/16) # Last Easter (25/03/16) # 3 Ninja Girls Part 1 (25/03/16) # 3 Ninja Girls Part 2 (26/03/16) # 3 Ninja Girls Part 3 (27/03/16) # Jessica House (01/04/16) # Just Do It (08/05/16) # Treehouse By Milton (15/05/16) # The Lemonstand (03/06/16) # New Room (10/06/16) #7 Simple Rules (17/06/16) #High School Fight (24/06/16) #Friends Goes to Cinema (27/06/16) (Final Christina Grimmie) #Murder The Dojo (29/07/16) (First Veroinca Merrell) #Dude vs Girl (08/07/16) #Honey Home (08/07/16) Production Companies * Poor Soul Production (Season 1) * Acme Productions (2015-) * Doherty-Newman Productions (Season 2) * It's a Laugh Productions Category:Disney shows Category:Disney Channel Category:It's a Laugh Productions Category:Sitcoms Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Acme Productions Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming TV series